Finding Her Place
by lancecorporaldororo
Summary: Lexi has left her old life to find a better use of her talents and ends up making some new friends but she also catches the eye of someone who wants her for their own benefit.pairing is a secret and it's not with Edward.story gets better in chapter three? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know i haven't bemen here in a long time and I know I left some unfinished stories in other places, but I'm back and I'm going to try to update the over spring break. So Anyways I've been watching a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist lately and I have been thinking about what would happen in a certain situation and that's where this story came from.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

**First chapter does contain OCs so sorry if that bothers you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it I can't stand spending one more day with you people you never listen to anything I tell you and then when something bad happens because you idiots didn't listen to me you get mad at me when it was your own damn fault, so Im leaving you guys since my opinon isn't respected around here. And with that she went to her room to pack her things with the leader of the group had following her.<strong>

**So you're really going to leave us? he asked her **

**This wasn't an on the spot decision Greg. I've been feeling this way for a while now it's just that the events on the past week that pushed me over the edge. I mean its like nobody here listens to anything I say anymore and I feel like Im not wanted or needed here so I'm leaving to find a place where I can use my talent. Lexi said**

**I don't blame you for wanting to leave these gus are morons if I wasn't their leader I'd be leaving with you he said.**

**If we both left then those guys wouldnt know what to do with themselves. Lexi said **

**That's true, it's sad that they can't be by themselves for too long without getting into trouble. He said**

**Y****ea****h but with you as their leader they will be whipped into shape in no time. Lexi said ****Greg chuckled softly **

**I'm sure going to miss you Lexi. he said**

**I'm going to miss you too. she said hugging him**

**She grabbed her bags and walked out of the room**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is goodbye then. She said<strong>

**yeah I guess it is. He said**

**Are you alright? she asked**

**Yeah I was just thinkng about how different it's going to be without you in the group. He said**

**Make sure to whip them into shape. Lexi said hugging him.**

**Don't get into too much trouble while you're out there and don't forget to write now and again. He said**

**I won't Greg. She said**

**Take good take care of yourself and you're always welcome back if you change your mind.**

**[A few hours later]**

**Lexi had been walking for a while and decided to stop for the night since the nearest train station was still five miles away. She set up camp and decided to walk around the area since she wasn't tired yet. She came across a lake and sat down on the grass and looked out towards the water and got lost in her thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys I'm having a competition to see who can guess who The Voice is and whoever guesses right can help me write a future chapter.**

**Anyways Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me and blah blah blah on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nice weather we're having tonight huh Lexi? A voice asked<strong>

**Who said that? Lexi said looking around, she saw no one but heard a soft chuckle.**

**Relax Lexi I mean you no harm. The Voice said**

**How do you know my name? Lexi asked**

**I've been watching you Lexi, I know everything about you, even the location of your birthmark. The Voice said ****She blushed when he said this.**

**Looks like I've got myself a stalker. She said**

**Some say stalker others say admirer it all depends on how you look at it really. The Voice said**

**So why are you following me anyways. she asked**

**Just to see if I should recruit you. The Voice said**

**And what are you trying to recruit me for exactly? Lexi asked**

**I think you could become a valuable ally. The Voice said **

**So what you're offering is like a partnership? She asked**

**In a way yes. The Voice said**

**Okay, but how would I benefit from the partnership? She asked**

**I'd give you the opportunity make use of your talents like you want to. The Voice said**

**I don't know about this. Lexi said unsure.**

**You said it yourself you're looking for someone who will appreciate your talent right? The Voice asked**

**You have a point there but what are the risks if I do decide to become your partner. she asked**

**The only risk is that there's a possibility of you getting seriously injured. The Voice said**

**Nothing new there, but I'm going to need some time to think about this. She said**

**I understand and I'll give you some time to think about it and make contact with you again when I feel it's appropiate to, but for the time being I'll continue to watch you from the shadows Lexi. The Voice said**

**Way to keep up the creepy appearance. She said walking back to her tent. The Voice chuckled at her comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and please leave a review. Feel free to take your guess as to who you think The Voice is.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
